Summer Time Phases
by MissConfused17
Summary: She was a breath of fresh air in the Summer, just like I had hoped for the phase to be short. But that's just not how the story goes. AJ Lee's POV.


**I know, I'm the only one to probably ship Summer Rae and AJ Lee, but at least I can say I'm a creative person, right? So, this would be one of the many one-shots that I'll be doing from now on.**

* * *

**Warning: Femslash one-shot.**

* * *

I was confused. Yeah, confused was the reasonable answer when it came to this, but that's not what happened to bother me most of all, it was the fact that this was the first time I've ever been confused in this sense. Yes, I was going through some stupid phase that I'd never experienced before now, that is until I saw the likes of Summer Rae. The way she walked with so much confidence as it oozed from her being, how her gorgeous blonde locks of hair flowed over her shoulders perfectly, that sparkle in her eyes even when she stepped out onto the stage dancing with Fandango, or wrestling in the ring; she was perfect. And I get what it sounds like, but I'm telling you the truth here, it's all just a phase that will end soon enough. If it won't end on its own, I'm sure Phillip wouldn't mind putting a stop to it.

* * *

_**Several days later; An hour before Monday Night Raw.**_

* * *

As my index finger and thumb of my right hand would get to work flipping through the pages of what was set for the show that was taking place soon, I had come across what was put for my spot. I couldn't believe it. _'Divas Champion AJ Lee will be on commentary for the Summer Rae vs. Naomi match while Cameron and The Bella Twins are in the corner of Naomi. Five to seven minute deration, ending with Summer hitting Naomi with a Summer Session for the three count. After the match, the Divas in Naomi's corner will gang up on Summer Rae…' _Either the writers have been drunk when writing this or they were trying to bury Summer for being the only good Diva on the entire cast of that stupid reality show, Total Divas. All I was supposed to do is sit there and watch what happened in the match before leaving during the time the others would be attacking Summer; the script was playing with me. But I'd get over it.

Quickly I had gotten up from the bench I had been sitting on in the corner of the Divas locker room before making my own way out of the front door so that I was exposed to the hallway of the Chicago arena. Taking in a deep breath so that I may be able to release a small sigh as the fingertips of my left hand would travel down onto the black strap that had belonged to my championship which has been mine for a little under a year now and once I was holding onto the belt I started to fix the position that it was on around my waist. That was until someone had bumped into me causing for me to trash my head in their direction with the hateful expression displayed on my facial features which was usually seen when I was in my character. "Oh my god, April, I'm so sorry." Those were just the words to send shivers down my spine, only because the taller blonde's figure stood close to mine since the bump. My first reaction would have been to size her body up, but that would have only brought attention to the phase I'd been completely guilty of going through at the time, so I went with my second opinion. AJ Lee style. "Don't you touch your champion like that, Blondie." The things that came out of my mouth in the form of words sounding rather defensive as they broke into the air around me and Danielle, her reaction was one of confusion.

"We're not on TV yet, you don't have to act like you're my champion," she had spoken in a soft tone, making me melt on the inside causing me to lose the edge that lurked in my earlier voice.

"My bad, you know that I get into my character before the show so everything is perfect later."

"That was obvious to everyone, sweetie. I was actually coming to find you before I bumped into you like that. Did you see what they're got me doing in my match?"

"I've seen it."

"Then you understand how unfair that is, right? Couldn't they leave out the post-match attack?"

"Surprisingly, I was thinking the same thing. I know that you'll be fine since you know exactly what you're doing when you get in the ring, but people like Cameron don't."

Her eyes shifting their small gaze that had been focused on me for a minute as I was speaking to her before they went down to the floor for just a brief second figuring out in my own assumption that she had been thinking of something until the words had once again began to spill into the surface from in between her lips, "Exactly. But I shouldn't be complaining, at least I'm getting around ten minutes on Raw, which is better than some of the other Divas in the back can say." She was looking at the positives as our small conversation exploded into something more than both of us could have thought at the time, but it was something that I had grown to love.

We lost track of the time and before we knew it, it was time for the match. As me and Summer made our ways down to the gorilla that lead out to the stage, I was starting to hear the sounds of my theme song blasting through the speakers in the arena which put me in a bad spot knowing that I was late. Skipping ahead of Danielle before being exposed to the lights of the stage and the crowd of people in Chicago as the sound of loud cheers filled the area, yet it wasn't something that I was used to, being the heel my character was. Reaching the commentary table by my skipping the sounds of Summer Rae's theme song 'Rush of Power' blasted through my ears causing for this small smile that I couldn't stop to appear on my features as the headset was now around my head, before I had taken a seat down into the chair that was left for me.

Once all of the other girls had joined Danielle in the ring and the bell was rung signaling for the match to finally start, Cole was the first one to speak out of the other two commentators, "So AJ, who are you with in this match? Because they're all apart of Total Divas which airs another new episode on Sunday, or maybe you're just out here because you happen to be jealous of all of them."

Here we go again, "Maybe I'm out here to watch over the challenger for my Divas Championship come Hell in the Cell, Cole. Or I-…" JBL had cut off the words that I was just about to speak, causing for me to hit a rather crazy head tilt in his direction, "Yeah, Cole. You should know that our Divas Champion was just out here to look at her challenger."

"Both of you shut up when you're in the presence of your Divas Champion. I'll be doing all of the talking from now on… Ouch, poor Summer."

"AJ, I just wanted to get your opinion on Naomi's challenge-…"

"Cole, quite."

There wasn't much going on after that as Summer had just taken Naomi to school getting the pin as the bell rang, one, two, three before the other Divas had climbed into the ring. I had to admit that my heart sunk from the expression on Danielle's face at the moment as she was playing off the surprise in a great way, that was until the first dropkick from Brie landed right in the middle of her back sending her down into the mat as the other Divas all surrounded her, using their feet to stomp on the beautiful blonde. Naomi got up just as Cole began to speak again, "What's going on in there? Why are they attacking Summer Rae? They're all of the Total Divas show which is new this Sunday; shouldn't they be having each other's backs?" That's when my headset was ridded from my head and throw down onto the sit that I was once sitting in along with my title; sliding into the ring in a surprising manner to the other Divas in the ring including Summer as I begin to strike at Cameron with my converse, nailing her with a Spinning Heel Kick right in her head as she dropped down onto the canvas and rolled out of the ring. Only for me to grab Naomi by her hair so that I got advantage on her by flipping her down into the mat that was once underneath her feet now slamming against the flesh of her back, but that wasn't the end as I began to drive my knee down onto her right arm to weaken it at the moment. I took my eyes off of Naomi for a quick second just to notice the way that Summer delivered a beautiful dropkick of her own to launch Brie and Nikki out of the ring at the small time as they joined Cameron on the outside. Naomi was yelling at me to get off of her arm for around a minute before I would actually break the contact that my knee was having against her right arm knowing that I would have weakened it, but before I had the chance to make a move, she had slipped out of the ring to leave me with Summer and the crowd chanting something that sounded like 'That was awesome' followed by several claps. Danielle's hand extended down to reach me as I did what was right and grabbed a hold of it to help me get back up onto my feet. 'Summer Lee' was the next thing that was ringing through both me and her ears once we made our ways out of the ring and slowly moved up the ramp, seeing as how we would have been ripped apart for what we had just done to the co-stars of Total Divas.

"Summer Lee, has a ring to it, don't you think?" I cracked a smile that was evident to anyone around us, even though Hunter wasn't finding it so funny at the moment, but he's always been one to not find things funny that involved messing with the plans. "Do you two have any idea what you just did out there?"

The anger was shown in his facial features and by the way that he had chosen to speak to us. "Trips, we cleared the ring of those Total Divas." My attitude clearly displayed in my voice making Danielle's arm interlock a bit tighter with mine making me feel safer, not that I had needed it at this moment, but it was certainly noted.

"No, April. You've went against the script for what you thought was best for business. You might have hurt someone out there, even wasting the time that was placed aside for Mark's match. How am I supposed to tell him he doesn't have a match tonight?"

"You don't. I'm sure that he would love to have the night off once again. Did you not hear the way that the crowd reacted to us? They loved every bit of it, Hunter. Admit that part and let us work off of this idea."

"Yeah, let me and April have the ball in the Divas Division and let us run with it. It's not like anything bad could happen with your best main event Divas in a tag team."

Hunter just stood there as I could pick out the signs that he had been thinking of what we had asked of him, until he just simply nodded before walking away. "Is that a yes?"

"I believe it was, Danielle."

We both had the biggest smirks outlined on our facial features as it had been all worth it in the end, just like everything I've been used to as of late. This was going to be something good, I know it.

* * *

_**Later that night, Phil's house.**_

* * *

His tattooed arms were wrapped around my petite frame as he took me closer to his body, but it wasn't enough for me. I didn't want this. He placed his lips down against the exposed flesh of my neck that had me gasp at the feel just hoping that he wouldn't notice that I wasn't enjoying this moment, knowing the direction that he was going with this as he began to whisper things in my ears that would have made any girl turned on it a second, it would have done the same to me as will and it did. But only when I had let Danielle slip back into my mind, imaging that the superstar in bed with me was the perfect blonde that I had gotten so into over the past month or so. "Phil, stop… Please." He didn't stop, he wouldn't stop that easy. Dammit.

I had to find a way out of this, even though she wasn't into me in the way that this phase was making me fall for her, I couldn't stop wanting nothing else but her. His kisses began to travel down the flesh of my stomach as my shirt had been thrown onto the floor not too long ago as I knew that he was going down further than he usually would have with his mouth, but there wasn't anything I could do to stop him as I was becoming victim to my lustful state, even though it wasn't over Phillip.

My head had been thrown back as the first noise to break into the air in the bedroom aside from the sound of his lips pressing down against the flesh of my now inner thighs, but the sound of a moan sneaking through the small opening that was between the pink flesh of my lips. The material that was sliding down my legs at the moment was my pair of shorts that I had put on for bed, just for him to expose my moistening rose bud as I noticed the way that a smirk brightened up his entire facial expression. "Someone is excited for this, April." He darted one of his digits onto the sensitive nub of my clit while he began to toy with it causing for the small arch in my back to appear to him for the time being as I groaned, "Danielle" at the feeling.

"April!" That's when the words that slipped out of my pink flesh finally hit me like a steel chair; I said her name in the middle of getting pleasured by him. Dammit, not again.

* * *

_**The next day, Smackdown tapings.**_

* * *

"It was my entire fault this time around. I just can't believe that over a small thing he gets mad at me and decides that we're over." She pulled me closer into her body as my short frame fitted perfectly up against her in a comfortable manner that I was enjoying more than a normal girl would have. My body became relaxed as her right arm was wrapped tightly around my side by the way of my back that kept me close as I rested my head upon what I could reach, that being her upper arm. "It's his loss, April. You'll be better off without him anyways."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive, just look at the bright side. You'll always have a place to stay with me and you've got that championship with you still. It couldn't be better for you."

"You're right… After the show then, we can head back to your hotel for the night before leaving for the house show on Thursday, right?"

"Exactly, now relax while I read what's going on tonight on the show." Her voice was soft, caring, and evidently sounding like she was actually enjoying this moment just as much as I was, which I knew was impossible. Closing my eyes to bring myself in a more relaxed state if that was even possible at the time being as I listened to the sound of her flipping through the script for tonight's show. In my head I was hoping that we had a tag match on the card, because it would have made more sense than having us in singles action for tonight since it was a following of what we had done on Raw last night. "April, listen to this. _'WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee will be teaming up with Summer Rae against The Bella Twins in a ten minute tag match. Brie will take a pin from Rae after being tagged in by AJ who had just hit the Shinning Wizard on Brie. After the match, Summer and AJ will have three minutes to bring to justice what they did on Raw, no script to follow. Summer will carry Lee in her arms to the back.' _How heavy are you?"

I softly smirk at the comment, "Around 115 pounds of kick-ass." And it just happened; she laughed. The moment that the sound of her loving laugh reached my eardrums I knew that I was done for, it had this ring to it that was a once in a lifetime sound. I loved it. That was, until I began to love this moment _too _much. My spine had begun to shiver as I figured out that the lust that was left over from last night was back again, but even harder than it was the first time due to it actually being her next to me at the moment. I just couldn't control myself, as my right hand found its way down to the flesh of her thigh which hadn't become evident 'till I start to massage the flesh that belonged to her in a slow manner that, surprisingly got a small moan in response from Danielle whilst it only fueled me even more; falling deeper into my lustful state. "A-April, what are you doing?" I didn't even dare to reply to her as my head shifted away from her upper arm and down to the flesh of her toned stomach just so that my pink fleshed lips could press against the skin placing a kiss on her stomach above here her shorts were still placed.

Noticing how her body started to lower itself down against the bench in the Divas locker room, luckily we both came to the arena early enough for no Divas to be in here with us. It was starting to show that Summer was giving into the lust that was taking over her entire being as well, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer before she'd be completely into all of this. Though this whole thing will make me feel bad in the morning as I would have forced her into doing something like this with me. My thoughts changed the moment that I saw she was reaching down with her hands to pull my rather large shirt from my body before doing the same to her shirt, throwing them down into a slight pile on top of her suitcases. The deepening lust filled the room along with the sounds of each of our toned moans from the evident pleasure that being the cause of this. Her index and thumb would work on my hardening nipple while all I would do is place calculated kisses down against the flesh of her thighs before I slowly began to tug at the hem of her shorts, signaling that I wanted to take them off as the nod was all that was given in response before the shorts came off.

Picking up on the way her underwear had perfectly matched her bra, making a short smile begin to form on my features as I slapped my tongue against the material of them earning a wanton moan from the mouth of Summer Rae, which made everything better than it already was. The lusting groans leaving my own lips to hit the surface were more in a pitch than her, probably due to the way she rolled my hardened nipples in between her fingers.

The handle of the Divas locker room door started to turn, but we were too late as Nikki and Brie had walked into the room, both of them eyeing me a Danielle's naked forms in the middle of intercourse. Of course we didn't have the balls to go like we had been, so it just slowly came to an end, even though it was obvious to the other Divas in the room that we were both still highly caught in our lust, barely being able to stop ourselves from going back at it. "This is why you went against the script on Raw? You and Summer are fucking?" Nikki's voice cracked because even if she didn't want to show it, she was slightly turned on by the sight she had walked in on. Though it's not like I'm blaming her because if I walked in on Summer almost naked I would have lost it then and there. The blonde in the room was the second one to speak up after taking me into her arms to cover my chest, "N-Not exactly, Nicole."

"We'll keep our mouths shut if you let us join you two. Do we have a deal?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't mind us mentioning to the entire WWE staff that you two have been fucking as of late inside of the Divas locker room?"

I finally spoke up as I buried my head closer into the neck of my partner in the match later tonight. "Go ahead because nobody is going to believe anything you two say besides Bryan and John. Now you two can either leave, or I'll go over there and give you both a broken arm."

"Come on, Nicole. Let's just leave them alone so they may finish what it was they were doing so we can go get ready for our match against them tonight." Nikki had followed Brianna out of the locker room as I pulled my head back just to get a better look down at her. The lust that filled both of our eyes were still clearly showing to each other, but everything had become slower to us as I leaned down to place a short kiss upon her smooth lips before pulling back.

* * *

_**Later that same night, in the ring.**_

* * *

"You want to know why your Divas Champion helped out the downed Summer Rae Monday on Raw? Of course you do. When you see a blonde getting attack by a bunch of reality stars that can't even handle being in the same ring with her, let alone me, you attack them back. Summer is the only Diva on that entire show that has a personality and can work her own in the ring, so why don't we show that more often on the bigger stages? Exactly, you don't know why." The words left my lips and hit the microphone that was being turned around by my wrist as I pointed it towards Summer's direction so that she may be able to show the crowd what she had to say about everything. "You're every single bit right, AJ. Total Divas would be nothing without its star of the show and what do they do to thank me for making that show a hit? They send wannabe Summer Rae's to gang up against me. AJ saw all of this in me and still tried to help me, which was simply the best thing that's happened to the Divas in ten years. She's something else and the rightful champion, you are, babe." My eyes widened at her last word before I leaned in closer to her with the microphone down at my chest to stop the crowd of people in the arena from hearing me, "Babe?"

"Yeah, if you're willing to try us out for a change."

I nodded my head and softly whispered a 'yes' in her right ear that oddly wasn't the side being covered by her hair like it usually was. "There's your reason, marks."

I had dropped the mic so that it created a thud noise to ho around the arena as both me and Summer had stepped out of the ring, expect I waited on the apron and jumped into her awaiting arms as she carried me to the back I planted my pink flesh against her own just before reaching the stage so that I may sneak in a quick kiss on the blonde that I would now be able to call mine. And that's all that mattered to me at the moment.

As we arrived in the back, we were greeted by Phil, who wasn't even apart of the WWE anymore, so I was confused on how he even got back here in the first place. "What do you think you're doing, April?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, old man? I'm relaxing in the arms of Summer… Danielle."

"Get out of her arms because you're coming back to my house for some congratulations."

"Actually, Danielle and I were just about to go back to her hotel room for some sleep. You'll have to wait until I care." With those words her long legs walked away from the tattooed man that was just standing the with a look of awe in his eyes, the sight in general making me giggle along with the way that my sunshine would continue to turn me around in new directions.

New location, Miss. Moinet's hotel room that night

I couldn't remember much of what happened during the car ride back over to her hotel room, partly because the entire time I had been gazing over her beautiful figure that not only drove me out of my mind, but the one that somehow was the only thing that seemed to possibly keep me sane. It was like something out of a kid's fairy tale. How else would the nerd be able to get with the gorgeous dancer? It seems like that was my life question as of now.

Her fingertips all wrapped around my right side in an effort to keep my body pulled right up against her's leaving me to think that it was her way of trying to keep the both of us warm for the time being, though I could have thought of several other ways to stay warm with the weather hitting a record low tonight. Not that I was going to complain about being held close for once. "April.." she had spoken in a softened tone that almost sounded as if it was a whisper that I could barely even pick up on.

"Yes?"

"Are you warm enough?"

"Next to you; of course I am."

"Good. Now get some sleep, because we're got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." With her final words I suddenly found myself starting to fall into a state in which my eyelids were becoming heavy at the sound of every word like she had been controlling my every move at this moment in time, though it had to be impossible for that to be really happening now. My head being buried down into the material of the soft pillows only to further the way that my body has become relaxed over the short minutes that I've quickly become tired.

Sleep finally caught up to me and I was surrounded by the darkness of my own dreams once again…

* * *

My eyes shot open as if the dream that had just occurred had been more of a nightmare due to my every action though it had been the opposite if that. I slowly turned the likes of my slender frame around in the arms that happened to have me surround in a rather comfortable position just to notice the leggy blonde sleeping next to me. It may have just been a phase, but it was one that I wanted to have for the rest of my life.

* * *

**So there you have it, folks. If you even bothered to look at this fanfiction; love ya'll. Hopefully you enjoyed my favorite Femslash couple.**

**Next one-shot: Kiss of Time.**

**Next new chapter of Fangs of Love: 3 weeks.**


End file.
